Kabuto Yakushi
|-|Base= |-|Snake Cloak= |-|Snake Form= |-|Dragon Sage Mode= Summary Kabuto Yakushi (薬師カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) grew up as a child orphaned by war. He was taken in by Konohagakure but, in exchange, he was pressured to start spying for the village by Root. The many identities he had to assume left him unsure of who he truly was. This left him susceptible to the influence of Orochimaru, leading him to become his right-hand-man. Years later, after Orochimaru is seemingly killed, Kabuto uses the many talents he has gained under the latter to forge out on his own, but later on is finally able to define his own place in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least Low 7-C | 7-B Name: Kabuto Yakushi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19-20 (Part 1) | 23-24 (Part 2) | 39 (Boruto Movie) Classification: Ninja, Sage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Necromancy, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Air Manipulation, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Body Control, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation (Can perform internal damage like cutting muscle tendons and tissues without directly affecting the skin) | All previous abilities enhanced, Barrier Creation, Chakra Absorption, Web Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Snake Manipulation (Can create snakes of varying sizes that can restrain targets, possess enhanced senses, can inject venom into his targets, act as extra appendages, among other things), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate a dragon like entity that can cause intense vibrations, capable of inducing paralysing pain in the surrounding targets and hindering their senses), Clone Creation (Can produce clones of others from his body to aid him in battle), Elemental Intangibility (Can liquefy himself or his snakes at will, blocking out sensory capabilities in the process), Life Manipulation (Can breathe life into inanimate and inorganic objects by imbuing them with natural energy), Resistance to Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Was stated to be comparable to Kakashi Hatake. Managed to defeat Tsunade while she was afraid of blood) | At least Small Town level (Casually withstood KCM3 Naruto's sound-wave, which was calculated at this level) | City level+ (Kept up with both of Sasuke and Itachi's Complete Susanoos at the same time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Tsunade, superior to most genin and Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Itachi and Sasuke) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Comparable to Kakashi) | At least Small Town Class | City Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Could fight Sai Yamanaka head-on, stated to be comparable to Hatake Kakashi) | At least Small Town level (Casually withstood KCM3 Naruto's chakra-wave), possibly far higher (Has Orochimaru's regeneration) | City level+ (Could fight Sasuke and Itachi's Susanoos at the same time, although he avoided taking hits.) Stamina: Very high (Kabuto has a chakra like a Bijuu) Range: Standard melee range, several meters depending on techniques used. Standard Equipament: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (He is very crafty, can easily manipulate people, very knowledgeable and skillful in the application of medical techniques and can apply a lot of strategies in battle) Weaknesses: Kabuto can be arrogant and overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu):' *It is is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". *'Yin Healing 'Wound Destruction :' A medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and preemptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. The user concentrates chakra to that area and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. Using opponent's facial expression and movements, the technique's speed and power, the user analyses everything in an instant and accurately deduces where the attack will land. Even more than accurately predicting the attack or instantly gauging the situation, a great resilience is necessary, so one might say this technique is exclusive to Kabuto. *'Chakra Scalpels:' This medical technique forms one's Chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. *'Mystical Palm Technique:' This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state, though this is usually undesirable. *'Summoning: Impure World Resurrection:' The Summoning: Impure World Resurrection links the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them at their peak during their lifetime in order to do their summoner's bidding. It was originally created by Tobirama Senju. Orochimaru would rediscover the technique decades later and Kabuto would perfect it. 'Doton (Earth Release):' *One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Hiding Like a Mole:' This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. *'Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return):' To use this technique, Jirobo will place his hands on the ground and cause the earth to shift into a sturdy wall. This stone wall provides defense and protects from frontal attacks, though it can be destroyed with enough force. 'Suiton (Water Release):' *One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate per-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. *'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique:' shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. *'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique '''extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth. 'Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): *Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. *'''Temple of Nirvana: Technique that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whomever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area, will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. However, an experienced shinobi *'Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains:' An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. Whoever hears it will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with sturdy ropes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. Even with physical intervention from an outside force, the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. At the same time, they are fed morbid hallucinations, which makes it also possible to run them down mentally. Given that the means of transmission is sound-based, it has a large range of effectiveness, on top of which it can be applied even without knowledge of the enemy's position, which makes for an exceedingly convenient technique. 'Snake Techniques:' *After integrating Orochimaru's DNA into his body, Kabuto began to make use of snake-oriented techniques. *'Hidden Shadow Snake Hands:' from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. *'Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands:' By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. *'Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique:' Used primarily after sustaining massive injury or as a means to elude a seemingly inescapable attack, this technique allows the user to materialize a new body — typically by regurgitating it from their mouth — in a manner that somewhat resembles how a snake sheds its skin. *'Body Fluid Shedding Technique:' A technique that allows Kabuto to liquefy his body and the snakes he controls at will, which he created after examining and altering the Hōzuki Hydrification Technique. 'Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode):' *The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. *'Sage Art: White Rage Attack' expels a dragon-like entity from their mouth that carries an orb in its left front claw. As the dragon tightly coils itself around the orb, it releases both blinding light and deafening sound. This alone greatly hinders those in the vicinity but, due to the intensity of the resulting vibrations, paralyzing pain is also induced. Thus, the technique both briefly inhibits the opponent's senses, as well as techniques that require their active concentration. *'Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation' allows the user to breathe life into inorganic substances by filling the atmosphere with natural to enslave objects with no life functions, such as the earth, giving the user the ability to make even drastic alterations to the immediate environment that occur both suddenly and unexpectedly. Key: Base | Kabutomaru | Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Doctors Category:Spies Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7